To Fall Back Asleep
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Yumi wakes up in the middle of the night in her house to find a surprise... Just a quick fluffy story. YxU if anything. Don't worry, it's rated G. Third and final chapter is up!
1. Yumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Code: Lyoko in any way whatsoever.**

**Now that that is done, it is my pleasure to bring you a quick oneshot I did.**

**Thanks to Fox Kitsune for beta-ing it for me. Because she dedicated a story to me, and because she beta-ed for me, this is dedicated to her. Thanks!

* * *

**

To Fall Back Asleep

By: Bighoggi14

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I get gently stirred out of my slumber by a gentle rising and falling of my head. I don't open my eyes, I don't want to know what time it is. It must be really late though, because it's pitch black. After a moment, I reluctantly open my eyes, taking in my surroundings without moving my head. I'm in the living room, lying on the couch. The digital clock on the wall is blazing the numbers 2:35 in bright red. The TV is on, but nothing is playing, it looks like someone forgot to turn it off. I turn my head a little bit and Aelita and Jeremie lying close together in the rocking chair, both fast asleep.

_Oh, how cute..._

Jeremie even has his arm around Aelita. They only became a couple about a week ago, it just makes me yearn to be with Ulrich more. I think he might feel the same way about me… but I can't be sure. And I am definitely not going to take that risk. I turn my head a little bit more, to see myself lying in normal clothes on the couch. Laying near my feet is Odd, he looks comfortable, even though he is half off the couch. I laugh to myself, but then stop.

_What are Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd doing in my house?_

Then it all comes flooding back, the memories of last night. My parents had to go out of town for a while, so I brought over the gang for some fun. We ate food, played some games, and watched a movie.

_The movie..._

I can't even remember what movie it was. All I remember was I ended up sitting right next to Ulrich. I think everyone else must have planned it that way. To my surprise, about halfway through the movie, Ulrich puts his arm around my shoulders. So I naturally get closer to him, until I'm right up against him. I know I must have been blushing like mad, it's a good thing it was dark. I remember feeling tired, the day's events had caught up to me. Without thinking, I had laid my head on Ulrich's shoulder. I faintly remember realizing that my head was resting on Ulrich's shoulder, but I was too tired to care. That's the last thing I remember before waking up. I must be still half asleep, because I just realized something else.

_If there's Odd, and Aelita, and Jeremie… then… where's Ulrich?_

Horror dawns on me as I remember what woke me up. And my head is still gently rising and falling, barely enough to recognize it. I look down to see a tan shirt, resting on top of green cargo pants, which are lying over the edge of the couch at a considerable angle. I carefully turn my head, scared for what I might, and probably will, see. My breath catches in my throat as Ulrich's sleeping face comes into view, right above me. I'm basically lying right on top of him, my head is resting on his chest. He must have fell asleep after I did, and we both ended up leaning over more and more. Thank God we're still fully clothed.

When I turned my head, I must have awoken Ulrich, his eyelids are beginning to flutter open. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep again. I really don't want to have to face him right now. So I close my eyes and wait, hoping he will fall back asleep. I hear him inhale sharply, which probably means he figured out what a precarious position we're in. I feel him move underneath me, gently so as not to wake me up. His body moves out from underneath mine, and I feel it replaced by something softer, like a pillow. I hear his footsteps and he quietly backs away from the couch. I hear the TV click off, and then there's silence. Only the sounds of five breathing teenagers. Suddenly, I shiver. I didn't mean to, but I just did. And I have a feeling Ulrich saw me.

_When Ulrich left, he took his extra body heat with him..._

It's not like I hated having him that close to me… Actually, it's the kind of stuff I dream about. I try to calm my mind, so I can go back to sleep, but I can't seem to stop thinking about what Ulrich is doing. I carefully open one eye just slightly. It looks as though I'm sleeping, but I can still see. My eyelashes just barely cover my exposed eye. Ulrich is standing there in the middle of the room, he looks like he's having a mental fight with himself. Once again, I begin to shiver because of the loss of body heat. Ulrich notices this and begins to walk toward me, but then he stops. I force myself to stop shivering, I'm really not all that cold.

_Does he want to be close to me… or is he just feeling guilty?_

He reaches his hand out, as if to remove the pillow, but then stops himself and pulls his hand back again. He does the same process again. Finally, I decide that I don't care what Odd will say when he wakes up, I want Ulrich to sleep next to me, no matter what it takes. He makes me feel secure. I shiver again, on purpose this time. Ulrich finally reaches over and grabs the pillow. He carefully removes it, sliding back underneath me. I welcome the heat back, so much in fact that I decide to take a risky move.

I quickly turn over so I'm face down, my cheek resting against his stomach. I quickly put my hands around his torso and pull him closer to me, just as if he was a pillow or a stuffed bear. I feel him tense up incredibly, it lets me feel his well defined abs. Soon he relaxes and even puts him arm around me. Soon, my mind is calm again, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I know Odd will give us both a hard time about it in the morning, but I don't care. Right now, I have my Ulrich, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**That's all, I hope you liked it. Please read and review, tell me what you think!**

**-Bighoggi14**


	2. Ulrich

**I was debating for a while whether to put this up or not... I loved the story as a oneshot, but it felt unfinished. I realized the only things I could do was show them waking up in the morning (which would ruin the oneshot fluffiness of it) or show it from Ulrich's point of view. So, here we are. To Fall Back Asleep, chapter 2.**

* * *

(Ulrich P.O.V.) 

I wake up slowly because of a gentle stirring on my chest. It feels as though a small, soft, round pillow is being pushed against it and being turned slowly. I don't open my eyes, I realize it must be late. I figure the object must be Kiwi, he must have settled on my chest for the night.

_Oh great, now I'm going to have dog hair all over me… not something that would impress Yumi tomorrow…_

I drift back off, but wake up again when it feels as though Kiwi turned over.

_I might as well push him off of me so I can get some peaceful sleep tonight…_

Not wanting to wake up, I slowly open my eyes. The second I do, I regret I did.

I realize I'm in Yumi's house lying, well almost lying, on her couch. I see the TV still on, but there's nothing playing. Just a blank screen. Seeing the TV brings back memories of the night.

Yumi invited everyone over to her house because her parents left out of town. She made us all swear to secrecy not to tell anyone about it, especially Odd. Well all know Odd has trouble keeping secrets.

We had fun all night, eating pizza and drinking coke. We played a couple games, but I don't really like those. After that, we watched a movie. I can't recall what we watched, I'm too tired.

But I do remember that as soon as I sat down, Odd made sure Yumi sat next to me. I glared at him, but he ignored me. As we sat watching the movie, I noticed that Jeremie and Aelita had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They were snuggled together in the arm chair, looking perfectly content. I pointed this out to Odd, but of course he had to point out the fact that Yumi had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I realized that I also had my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me. I don't remember doing it, but the position just felt so natural.

So… right.

I hadn't even realized it when Yumi had put her head on my shoulder. I was too engrossed in the movie. Immediately, I felt myself blush. Good thing it was dark, or else Odd would have been laughing his head off at me.

Near the end of the movie, I noticed that Odd had fallen asleep. I made a mental note to tease him for that later. He claims he has never fallen asleep through a movie, no matter how boring it was.

That was the last thing I remember before waking up just now.

Suddenly, something that has been in the back of my mind this whole time jumps to the front.

_If I'm at Yumi's house, that means Kiwi is still in our room. Then what's on my chest…?_

I go completely rigid as I see that Yumi is laying on top of me. Her eyes are closed, her ebony hair perfectly framing her beautiful face.

I look around desperately as only one thought crosses my mind.

_I have to get away from her… somehow…_

I grab a pillow laying nearby, thinking I can use it somehow. I carefully use my hand to support Yumi's head as I slide out from underneath her. I place the pillow underneath her head and gently lower her head onto it. I back away, forcing myself to look away from her sleeping frame.

I turn around a switch off the TV. All sound stops, but it still isn't quiet. My heart is beating about five hundred miles an hour. I turn around to look at Yumi again, and I notice she's shivering.

_She's cold… I need to get her a blanket or something…_

I look around, but I don't see any blankets. I'm still half asleep, and I'm not thinking clearly. For some reason, I don't think there are any blankets around.

Yumi wasn't shivering when she was sleeping against me… we were sharing body heat, keeping each other warm…

She shivers again, and as an impulse I take a step towards her. I figure if there's no blankets around, the only way to keep her warm is to share body heat again.

I reach my hand out to grab the pillow, but stop suddenly.

_No! This is Yumi! You can't sleep next to her, that's not right!_

I retract my arm, but stop it again.

_No… she's cold. She needs to get warm again…_

I extend my arm again, but I stop once again.

_No! It's Yumi! You know what Odd will say! Odd has enough maturity, he won't tell anyone… _

_You know Odd better than that…_

_Odd can be mature when he wants to…_

I battle back and forth in my mind, over and over again, until I see Yumi shiver again.

_No! Yumi is cold, and I can make her warm again. I don't care what Odd will say, I want to sleep next to Yumi tonight!_

I grab the pillow and pull it out, placing myself between her and the couch once again. As soon as I get comfortable, Yumi rolls over and puts her arms around me. I tense up once again, but relax when I see her smile.

To make sure she stays warm, I put my arms around her again. I sit there for a couple minutes, thinking only of the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. Eventually, I drift back off to sleep, dreaming of Yumi.

* * *

**I think I did a good job, I hope I didn't ruin it...**

**Please, tell me what you think. R&R. If you liked this, I might have one more part to add...  
**


	3. Odd

**Well... here we go again. I hadn't actually intended to update this, but it kind of happened anyways. So, here's the third installment of To Fall Back Asleep.**

**We've seen Yumi, then Ulrich. Now guess what, we seem to have another player here.**

* * *

(Odd P.O.V.) 

It was actually fairly simple. An 'accidental' nudge towards Ulrich and a murmured 'sorry.' That's all it took, and Yumi was down on the couch next to Ulrich. Yumi glares at me, probably realizing it would be extremely rude to get up and move away from him. I just smile and take my spot at the other end of the couch, preparing to watch the whole scene unfold.

My mission, as soon as I walked in the house earlier, was to get Ulrich and Yumi together. They've been doing the whole 'I like her, but I don't think she likes me back' thing for way too long and I've taken it upon myself to stop it. I promised myself that by tomorrow, Ulrich and Yumi would be a couple. No matter what. I have no reservations about resorting to dirty tricks either.

I put on the movie and switched off the lights. We sat watching the movie, and I kept stealing glances at them. Absolutely nothing was happening, no chemistry or anything. But I watched with renewed interest when Yumi's head began to drop slowly in my direction. I carefully nudged her with my foot, and murmured my apology again.

Yumi glares at me and rearranges her position so she's further away from me, leaning towards Ulrich. What surprised me the most was Ulrich's reaction. Yumi was leaning up against him, and he put his arm around her.

As the movie progresses some more, she begins to drift off again.

I roar in silent triumph when her head touches his shoulder. I notice Ulrich looking at me and he gestures to behind me. I look behind me, and see Jeremie and Aelita have fallen asleep in each other's arms in the chair. I turn around and smile, pointing at Yumi.

Ulrich's face twists into pure shock, and I have to restrain myself from laughing even more when I see him blush deeply.

Near the end of the movie, I realize Ulrich isn't going to do anything while I'm awake. So I lean back and close my eyes, pretending to have dozed off. I actually did, for about half an hour. When I woke back up, I realized that I was the only one awake. Ulrich and Yumi had both dozed off, so had Jeremie and Aelita.

Ulrich and Yumi are in a precarious position. Ulrich is lying about halfway off the couch, looking comfortable. Yumi is nearly fully on the couch, and her head is directly on top of his chest, rising with each of his breaths.

I notice that the TV had turned off, it probably has a auto-shutoff. I carefully get up and switch it back on.

One thing I remember about Ulrich is that he hates to leave things running. He never leaves the computer on when he's done; he always turns off his alarm clock on the first ring, never hitting the snooze. He always makes sure the TV is turned off when we're finished.

I get back on the couch and lay back, waiting to see if Ulrich would wake up to turn it off. If he did, he would most likely wake up Yumi, producing interesting results. After about fifteen minutes, neither of them have stirred.

I decide to intervene.

I creep over slowly and look at them, deciding what would be the easiest way to wake them up slowly. I carefully brush one of Yumi's hairs off of her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

_Bingo._

Yumi immediately stirs, her eyelids beginning to flutter open. I quickly get back on the couch, but I don't have enough time to get comfortable. I lay there, about half on the couch when I notice Yumi's eyes open and look at me.

I close my eyes, but sleep got the better of me. I tried to stay awake, I really did. But sleep got the better of me. I was too tired, and when I closed my eyes I couldn't help but doze off.

* * *

I jolt awake early in the morning, finally realizing I had drifted off. I look at the clock and see that it's about 5:45 AM. Glancing over, I see what Yumi and Ulrich had ended up in. I really do laugh out loud, but quietly. 

Yumi is lying fully on the couch, looking extremely comfortable using Ulrich as a pillow. She has her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. Ulrich has his arms around her as well, he looks content.

Never being the one to sit and wait, I nudge Yumi again. I close my eyes, just before I hear a soft thump. I peek one eye open to see Yumi has slid off the couch and onto the floor. Ulrich has jolted awake as well, and they're staring at each other. I close my eyes again so I'm not noticed.

"H-hey Yumi…" Ulrich says nervously. I hear the sounds of Yumi standing up off the ground, and then the couch indents slightly. She sat back down.

"Hey Ulrich…" She replies carefully.

"Let's uh… not tell anyone about this, okay?" Ulrich asks. I can tell he's blushing just by the tone of his voice.

"Oh… okay." Yumi says, and my heart falls into my stomach. I didn't make it, I failed.

"W-were you comfortable?" Ulrich asks quietly.

"Uh… yah." She replies just as quiet.

"So… do you think we should wake up the others?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Good thinking… Odd would… you know." I smile to myself as I hear Ulrich say this.

"Yah… he would."

"He's uh… he's right you know…" Ulrich says, almost so soft that I can't hear him.

"W-what was that?"

"Well… I-I… I…" I feel so sorry for Ulrich right now… actually no. Not really.

_Just spit it out already!_

"You…" Yumi says, almost a question.

"I…Well I…" He begins again.

_Ulrich you're killing me here!_

Complete silence follows, neither of them speaking. It's driving me insane. Finally, I crack one eye open, jolted by the surprise image I find. Ulrich and Yumi are liplocked.

_Mission: Accomplished.

* * *

_

**Yup, this is the end. Sorry, but there will be no other chapters coming, this is really the end.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. This is easily my most popular story, even though it's my shortest chaptered story.**

**So, see you guys later, you're awesome!**

**-Bighoggi14**


End file.
